twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Pack structure
]] rising to Alpha role]] An Alpha is the leader of a shape-shifter pack and its highest ranking member. Responsibilities The Alpha is the leader of the wolves and supposedly in control of the pack and responsible for it. After he rises to Alpha status, Jacob mentions feeling paternal towards the other wolves in his pack when there is a threat to it, as if he should be between them and the danger. History In the original La Push pack, Ephraim Black was the Alpha. Sam Uley became the next one, since he was the first to phase. Jacob Black was offered the leadership when he also phased, but refused. Jacob later became the Alpha of his own pack after an argument between him and Sam. Traditionally, the Alpha of the pack is the leader of the entire Quileute tribe. The position of Alpha could also apparently be fought over, but it seems the lineage of the wolf has more to do with it. When Jacob took his rightful place as Alpha to keep Sam from attacking the Cullens, Sam thought that he meant to usurp him. Jacob explains his fight for wolf claim as "My body was responding to the challenge. The primitive core of my wolf sense tensed for battle of supremacy." Powers An Alpha's power comes from his pack, and he holds a supernatural control over it; if they command something to happen, the following wolves must comply whether they want to or not. The Alpha can also willingly choose a wolf that he trusts to take command under him in order to keep the pack organized. Like all werewolves, Alphas are able to communicate telepathically to their pack-mates. Indeed, all thoughts are shared, whether the individuals like it or not. They can also talk to other Alphas from different packs, though this communication is far from indiscriminate. Like the other wolves, as long as the Alpha continues his phasing, his aging will be slown down, even ceased. If he hasn't phased for a length of time, then he will begin aging again. The Alpha also has the same factor that allows his body to physically heal from wounds - the exception is when vampire venom is introduced into his system, which can be fatal if the body is damaged as well. In addition, should the Alpha's mind become mentally protected from harm, the other wolves' will also be protected. This was proven when Bella Swan shielded Sam and Jacob with her power, and provided protection to the entire packs. This may also mean that if the Alpha falls victim to a supernatural psychic power, the rest of the pack will go through the same effect and become open targets. Candidates If the Alpha candidate is in no interest of taking the role, he can pass the role to another wolf, but only if the rest also agree to it. The shift is mostly passed on to the first phased wolf. A genetically born Alpha has a stronger voice than a chosen candidate's. Known Alphas * Ephraim Black * Sam Uley * Jacob Black Category:Alphas